Official Battle Royal Announcement
by heartofstone15
Summary: Explains how to join the compitition as a judge or a battler. I own something but definatly not Invader Zim. EDIT: Judging spots are always open.
1. How to join

Official Irken Empire announcement. Accept? (y/n)

Y

Streaming video…

A nervous looking Irken appeared on the screen, clutching a few drooping papers in his claws.

"Ummm…Greetings, races of the Universe!" the Irken read off the top sheet. "This is a free line telecommunication. The Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire invite all interested beings to participate in the first ever Battle Royal. Both judging and competing positions are open to join. To submit your name to the competitors' list, simply fill out the form that will appear after this video and…hey is this right?"

The Irken pointed to the page and looked off screen.

"Just read it!" a voice yelled.

"Okay, okay!" the Irken cleared his throat and began again. "And a thousand word minimum story, so as to keep within the rules of Fanfiction, about how you found out about the Battle Royal contest. The title of this story should be 'Battle Royal Season 1 Entry' to make locating it easier for the BR staff. Multiple entries at your own risk.

"To become a judge, simply send a message stating that you are interested in judging to…heartofstone15…are you sure I'm reading this right?"

A rock came from off screen and hit the Irken in the forehead.

"ALRIGHT!" the Irken grumbled. "You can NOT be both a competitor and a judge. Okay then, umm next is…Ah okay. Battle Royal is a competition of skill between OCs based off the show Invader Zim. Two competitors will fight to the death to advance to the next round. The overall winner will get, and this is Tallest and Control Brain assured, anything within the power of the Irken Empire, and believe me a LOT of stuff is in their power."

"Wrap it up, you idiot!" the voice hissed from off screen.

"I was getting to that! Tune in to the Battle Royal community to get more announcements and live action battles!"

End transmission.

**Incredibly high stakes but a super fabulous prize. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. Anyway, this is just a friendly competition to introduce a bunch of people to your OC. I can't really give you a prize, since I don't want to know your mailing address or anything stalkerish like that.**

**This is an example of an OC entry.**

**Name: Joe**

**Species: Meekrob**

**Physical features (Author's note: this will help other writers accurately describe your character so be specific.) : a shinning blue ball of magic that sparkles like electricity**

**Personality (A.N. : This will help other writers write about your OC's actions accurately) : happy all the time to a point where all everyone is annoyed by his presence. Has a flip personality that will kill babies and puppies in their sleep**

**Weapon of choice: his magical powers of electricity and shape-shifting**

**Fighting style: annoy them until the opponent jumps off a cliff to save their sanity or stabs them seventeen times in the chest with a shape-shifted claw**

**Abilities: shape-shifter, extreme annoyance**

**Age (A.N. :relative or absolute) : 366 years**

**Anything noteworthy (A.N. : back-story, why the OC's in Battle Royal, something you think is cool about them, etc.) : Once ate a dump truck with chopsticks**

**So yeah, put this with the story of your OC discovering and being forced/ going by will to Battle Royal in a thousand words or more with the title of Battle Royal Season 1 Entry and you're good, but I just repeat myself needlessly. Ask me any questions you have about anything to do with this. I need to know what I should make more clear.**


	2. Now with deadline

Red angrily paced in front of a closed door. His fellow Tallest looked up lazily from his donut.

"Sit down," Purple sighed. "The judges said that they would come when they are needed."

"But I need them NOW," whined the Tallest.

The door suddenly rippled black and a little sign melted through. Written on it in friendly letters was the message "Open for questioning."

Red grabed the handle to the door and pulled it open, revieling two black hooded figures. One stood and in a deep, unearthly voice hissed, "Why do you summon the Table of Judges, Irken Tallest?"

"No one has sent in Entry forms," Red suddenly peeped, shrinking under the invisible gaze of the Judge.

"He is impatient," the other hissed in eaqually sppoky tones.

"I am in agreement, but this may reveal a point," the first commented. "A deadline is in order."

"A deadline?" Red asked, becoming more interested than afraid.

"It shall be on the fifth of February of this year," The second judge announced.

"Umm, excuse me," Purple apeared behind his fellow Tallest. "What's 'February' and why are there only two judges?"

"The competitors will know what February is," the first judge addressed the Tallest.

"Only two appear to you because we are all that exist," the second said.

"We need a minimum of three to function properly," the first added.

"Oh," Purple said. "Well, carry on then."

Red followed the other out of the door, which sunk down to a plain creme color once they left.

"February fifth, eh?" Red noted, preparing to make an announcement. "All right then. Hope it works."

**So there you folks have it. I haven't seen any entry forms yet so I figured this would spawn some. Just to remind you guys, entry forms need to include a bio-reference (I've got the sample in the first chapter of this) AND a thousand word minimum story about how your OC found out about Battle Royal IN a story submitted to fanfiction WITH the title "Battle Royal Entry" so I can find it. This is the story where I'll put any announcements competitors need to know and anything related to Battle Royal will be located in the Battle Royal community.**

**Remember: Entries are due February 5th. I'll submit everything you'll need to know for the first round of battles on February 6th.**


	3. Deadline reminder for entries

A Vortian scientist smoothed out the blue-prints in front of the three black robed judges.

"We've already began to populate the planet with various flora and fauna from across the universe," the scientist bragged. "Everything is just as you ordered: one continent, four regions, nanobots in the liquid and atmosphere, one lake in the center. How much did you say you would pay us?"

"23 hundred billion monies," answered the judge on the left, "if you do the job well. Is everything deadly?"

"Of course! Some of the guys even put a couple of our experiments down there," the Vortian answered cheerfully at the prospect of money.

"The planet Doom must be ready by February 5th," the judge on the right said.

"Huh?"

"My colleague means Galactilies," the front judge quickly reiterated.

"That soon, eh? I'll just tell the others," the Vortian quickly skittered away.

As soon as he was gone, the judge that first spoke scolded the third. "Fool! You know none of them know what February is!"

The third hissed, "I can forget, can't I?"

"Enough, you two!" the second reprimanded them both.

The Vortian returned. "Ah, yes. Where was I?"

"The experiments on the planet," clarified the first judge.

"Oh, yeah. So anyway…"

**This is a reminder to all interested in entering Battle Royal. All entry forms are due February the fifth. This story is where I'll put all announcements like who's battling who and stuff like that so alert yourself to this. Anything Battle Royal related will be found in the Battle Royal community. Hope to see plenty of OC's soon!**


	4. Planet Doom and Round One Opponents

**Yes! People have submitted their entry forms so now I can send you people all sorts of reference information. YAAAAY!**

Battle Royal is a competition of wit, strength, and fighting ability. Competitors enter for the chance to be granted a single wish they give the current Tallest, and therefore the Empire.

Competitors battle one-on-one to the death where the survivor moves on to the next round.

Planet Doom is a planet that has been specifically engineered by the lowest bidding scientist group for the Battle Royal competition. Both air and liquid contains nanobots that can be remotely controlled. Currently, ocean nonobots (O-bots) have been programmed to kill all that come in contact, atmospheric nanobots (A-bots) and lake nanobots (L-bots) have been programmed to assist the functions of the body. Planet Doom has four equally divided sections with a ring of caves around the single continent. In the North-East corner is the Ice section, South-East is Forest, South-West is desert, and North-West is City. The planet is covered in species of flora and fauna originating from across the universe but also includes various experimental subjects.

Each competitor will be given an Index, a palm-sized computer that contains information on fellow opponents along with their target opponent for the round. It's easily stored and if it breaks, another will be given to the competitor.

For each entry, judges will grade on this system:

Spelling-10 max points

Grammer-10 max points

Action-20 max points

Comedy-20 max points

Progression-10 max points

Storyline-10 max points

Flow-10 max points

Reviews-10 max points (basically if others find it enjoyable)

Sometimes bonus events will occur and the use of such events in a round will grant extra points to the competitor.

Anyone thinking of escaping by ship will be disappointed because the judges have ships orbiting the planet for such an occurrence.

Each competitor will submit a story for each round they participate in titled "Battle Royal Season 1 Round (whatever round it is) : (character) vs. (character)" .

Any competitor without transportation to Planet Doom will be beamed there by the Irken Empire and the judges.

Any questions or complaints should be sent to heartofstone15.

Four hooded judges gazed at Planet Doom from aboard the Massive.

"Do you find everything enjoyable, Tallest?" the one closest to the window asked.

Both Tallest were reading the bioreferences of the competitors. Red flicked his claws to show that he heard them.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he pointed at the screen. "Hey! I know that one! Finally, we'll get to kill him off."

"Is that a human?" Purple asked, pointing to another.

"I believe so," Red examined the figure. "How did a human find out about this? Zim said they're really stupid."

A second judge spoke up, "We told you many different individuals would be entering."

"Your face is different," a third judge said.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

The fourth judge ignored the other's bickering and turned to the Tallest. "You will be glad to know that we have dispatched thousands of droids to gather live action footage of the battles."

"The viewers will love the bloodbath," the first judge added.

"Oh, yeah," the third judge said suddenly. "I forgot I had the list of opponents."

"Well put it on the Index!" the second judge said. "The competitors are arriving on the planet!"

Pepper and Mint vs. Benedict

Skullene vs. Ray

Nyx vs. Shawn

Quel and Cal vs. Sancho

Entries for the first round must be at least 2000 words in length. Failure to meet this requirement will result in disqualification.

So…how long do you guys want until the deadline? A month or two?


	5. FAQ

**So, figured I needed a FAQ since many of you sent me the same questions.**

_Do we write about our character's battle with the character winning?_

**Yes, write about a battle between your character and your opponent in which your character wins and goes onto the next round.**

_Is it okay if we add the battles as multiple chapters of our original stories or do you want a new story created for each chapter?_

**As long as the story has a title with the words "Battle Royal" in it, I'm fine with it as long as you indicate what you're doing in the description of the story so that judges, readers, and I know and can find the battles.**

_What regions of the planet are our characters fighting on?_

**The characters can fight in any of these four regions: city, ice, forest, and desert (starting from the north-west and going clockwise). They may also fight along the coast where there are many mysterious sea caves (insert spooky noises). Anything that fits in those categories is accepted. Don't forget that there's a lake in the direct center of the continent. There are no assigned locations.**

_When you said the air and lake nanobots were made to help the __functions of__  
__the body__, do you mean they help heal it?_

**A and L bots basically rework the molecules of the liquid to the genetic requirements of the competitor and help protect the competitor until they can do this. They don't interfere with injuries or anything of that sort.**

_Does water still burn Irkens in this?_

**Yes unless the water and/or the Irken contains A and/or L bots in them (the nanos stay in the system for a few hours after consumption). If either is true then the Irken will have the same reaction to water as a human.**__

If we defeat an opponent, could our character keep one of their weapons or  
pieces of equipment?

**Yes, granted you don't incorporate said equipment into stories unrelated to Battle Royal (the creator of it may not like it)**.

_Are we writing our versions of what happens and being judged on that (between individual battles, I mean)-And the winning ones are posted here and move on in the battle?_

**Yes, write your own version to be judged and the judges will tell me the scores of each story so that I can post the winners here and who they will be fighting.**

_How exactly are the territories separated? Is it kind of like I walk out of  
the forest section and end up in the ice section like that? Or is there a slow  
change of climate as a competitor crosses over to another territory? Like snow  
falls first, and then after a bit they're in the ice territory?_

**The ending and beginning of territories is very abrupt. For example, from space one can actually see how the territories are lined up like a grid with no blending whatsoever. I'd imagine it would be very shocking to be walking in a forest and trip and fall in the desert.**

_Is it okay for characters from different fights to kinda meet one  
another between fights?_

**Sure, and you might want to consider telling the creator of the other OC about this so that they can mention it or something.**

_What's our current precise dead line for the stories to be handed in?_

**I'm thinking the 12****th**** of March (this year, of course). Judging will begin on the 13****th****. Get started.**

**So there you go. Ask me any question you have because my only purpose in this is to provide information. Your questions are adored.**

Dib stealthily crept down the hallways of Zim's base. Quickly, he dashed around a corner as he heard the sound of an Irken.

"Ummm…Greetings, races of the Universe!"

He peeked around the corner to see Zim crossly glaring at a screen featuring another Irken. Could this be some sort new way to bring Earth to its knees?

Dib stared at the screen and watched the transmission to the end. It defiantly wasn't going to help Zim take over the Earth, unless he tricked Dib into going or something. But it seemed interesting. Perhaps Dib could learn more about the universe by watching the matches that were said to occur.

"Ha! Thought you could sneak around in MY base, could you?" Zim was suddenly shrieking, spider legs drawn out.

"I've gotta stop talking to myself," Dib sighed before running for the escape.


	6. One week until entries are due

*somewhere in a ship orbiting Planet Doom*

A dark, hooded figure sneered at the single continent on the planet bellow. "I can't believe all those fools have mistaken the true controllers of this little contest."

Anouther figure sat on the sofa, overlooking Planet Doom's statistics. "That's all part of the Overseer's plan. You should know that."

The first figure pivoted angrily toward the other. "But even the Tallest can't see this!"

"The Tallest are fools here," the second answered lazily, scrolling down on the electronic pad. "Easily distracted fools."

"It's just…frustrating. It shouldn't be this easy."

"Would it make you feel better to watch the matches?"

A pause. "Yeah…I think it would."

**Hello again, participants! The Battle Royal community has gathered the battles that some of the contestants have posted so go and read them or something.**

**Anyway, it is one week from the due date for battles (which is March 12, 2011) and only three contestants have not submitted anything for round one. You know who you are and you guys will be disqualified if you don't submit anything by 11:59 pm Eastern Standard time on March 12.**

**Judging is open now, for all those who need to know, but it isn't necessary until the 13****th**** of March. Remember to send all your scores for every entry to me via private message, judges.**

**So, yeah. Send in all questions you may have about anything.**


	7. ROUND ONE ENTRIES DUE 11:59 PM MARCH 12

**Just a reminder: one day before round one battle entries are due. If you don't submit anything once the due date comes, you are disqualified and your opponent automatically moves on to the next round.**


	8. Judging Time

The Tallest pointed and laughed at the viewing screens onboard the Massive, pilots peaking over their shoulders to watch the live Battle Royal battles.

"Woah, look at that one! That weird shape-shifty thing is going to kill that human!" Purple laughed. "I'll bet you five monies the human will die full of spikes."

"Deal," Red grinned, staring at the screens. "Those two defects are really well matched. I wonder which one will win."

"Hey, why do we even HAVE judges if the opponents are going to kill each other?" the Purple Tallest looked questioningly at his partner. "Not much to judge there."

"I don't know," Red admitted. "They just seem to be more like game-makers to me. We can't bother ourselves with coming up with ideas to kill off a bunch of defects and losers. We're too busy."

"We should just call them game-makers, then," Purple concluded.

"They call themselves judges," Red replied. "Haven't you been listening?"

"My Tallest," a pilot interrupted the Tallest. "One of the judges is here to see you."

Both turned to see a black hooded figure standing behind the meek pilot. It bowed before approaching them.

"A gift to entertain yourselves with and make the battles more interesting," it pulled out a round device with blue, green, yellow, and grey buttons on its surface. "This device will affect weather patterns within separate sections of the continent on Planet Doom. The color corresponds to the section and the pattern on the button is a symbol for the type of weather. Different combinations will have different affects. Just a small gift from the judges."

The Tallest looked over it.

"What does this line-y one mean?" Purple pointed to a button.

The judge had disappeared.

"That's getting annoying," noted Red.

**Judging time! All entries are located in the Battle Royal community for easy access.**

**Those who qualify for the next round are:**

**Skullene (win by default)**

**Sancho (win by default)**

**Pepper and Mint**

**Benedict**

**Shawn**

**Nyx**

**Once the judging is complete, I'll post who ACTUALLY makes it to the next round.**

**The criteria and bonuses for Round Two will be announced when the winners are decided. For now, send in your questions and comments while the judges judge. For judges: remember to send in your grades for the entries to me. The two default winners have contacted me and asked to be judged as well.**


	9. Forum

**Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. It's been WAY over a month and I haven't posted anything new here since then, but I have an excuse, OKAY! 1. Some of the judges quit for personal reasons leaving me with only three, which is the minimum number I wanted for judging. 2. One of the judges, who hasn't been contacting me awhile for, again, personal reasons, finally sent me a PM and is getting to work judging the last of the stories. 3. I'm a really lazy person by default.**

**Anyway, this isn't quiet unexpected seeing as this is the first time I've ever done something like this and hopefully this sort of thing will become rare over time.**

**Partially as an apology for not posting anything but mostly because one of you guys told me it would be a good idea, there's a forum for Battle Royal! Go and talk to each other about how long this judging has gone on, or something. Just one rule: since there are unfortunately stupid people out there, if you are a judge you are not allowed to announce so on the forum because some idiot might bribe you for some unknown reason. For everyone else, don't believe anyone who says they are a judge because I've discovered that I can ban people and the "judge" will be banned. If you need further reasoning behind this, don't hesitate to send me a private message.**

**As always, ask me any questions you have about this competition!**

"Hmm," a dark hooded judge pondered over a screen.

"What bothers you?" a second appeared behind the first.

"This competitor actually tricked the planetary computers," the first chuckled.

"Oh?" asked the second. "What did it do?"

"She didn't kill a competitor, but everyone thinks he's dead."

"Interesting. Too bad he can't get off the planet. Did she win by default?"

"Yes. Are you about to say what I believe you will say?"

"Perhaps."

"Then spit it out."

The second grinned mischievously. "Beam him into the hanger bay and tell the third judge to give him a ship."

"He's an enemy of the Tallest."

"They don't need to know he's alive."

"And the Overseer?"

"She probably already planned for this."

"Of course."


	10. On to Round Two!

Three black robed judges huddled beneath a colossal monitor, furiously taping away at the lettered keys beneath. Finally, they paused and a last button was pressed.

Battles that had taken place down on the planet below streamed through space into viewing screens across the universe. Aliens of all types eagerly watched the four battles, taking bets and choosing favorites. Somewhere on a small blue-green ball, a human child furiously took notes about the different aliens and weapons, hoping to maybe copy them somehow.

Beneath the hood, one of the judges grinned. "Let round two begin."

**Alright! The judgments are in! The results were really close, so here ya go.**

**Nyx: score-75. Should improve use of comedy for a higher score.**

**Skullene: score-94.85. Should improve grammar for a higher score.**

**Benedict: score-83. Should improve use of comedy for a higher score.**

**Pepper and Mint: score-80.1. Should improve use of comedy and action for a higher score.**

**Shawn: score-74.3. Should improve use of comedy for a higher score.**

**Sancho: score-90. Individual category scores were not noted.**

**So there you have it! The winners for Round One are Nyx, Skullene, Benedict, and Sancho.**

**I've got something…special planned for Round Two.**

**Special events: The deadly ocean is rising, eating away at the coast. They will start at exactly midnight on the East (Ice and Forest sections) side of the planet and sunrise on the West (City and Desert sections) side. Sunrise is about five Earth hours from the planet's midnight. Competitors have only fifteen Earth hours (Planet Doom's day is thirty Earth hours long) to get to the only safe place available: the inland sea/lake at the continent's center. Due to the fact that some competitors are closer to the lake then others, all four of you will be teleported to a randomly assigned beach at the edge of a section before the ocean starts to rise.**

**Competitors will not be assigned specific opponents. You will all be battling against each other so that only the top two scorers will go on to round three instead of the best out of two battles. Therefore, competitors are required NOT to kill other competitors in this round. If a competitor is not found favorable by the judges, they will be eliminated via laser shot from one of the patrolling BR ships.**

**Competitors' Indexes have been provided with a timer and ocean locator function to show them that they need to get the heck to the center of the continent soon or else they're dead. Competitors can also find their location on the Index as well.**

**Now competitors just running would be very boring TV so two OCs have been sent to the planet's surface to keep you from your goal. The first: Cal the shapeshifter owned by ****. The second: Lucifer (a.k.a. Lucy) the bioengineered mutant owned by yours truly. Competitors can use one or both in their stories, but if they are about to die they will be beamed aboard one of the BR ships to get fixed up again and sent back down so you just might want to scare them away or convince them not to attack you. I'll give you guys their full bio-reports in the next chapter that will be up after I put this one up.**

**The word minimum for Round 2 is 4000. Put the title for this round "[Competitor's name]: Round 2 Season 1" and put in the story description whether or not you're putting Round 2 in the same story as Round 1 so that the judges can find your entry.**

**Don't forget! This round has the opportunity to get bonus points! To get bonus points, your OC must get a wound of some sort. Your entry can get up to ten points depending on how well it's incorporated into the entry.**

**Judges: Bonus points will be added differently into the competitors' scores so please send how much bonus points the entry should receive separate from the actual score.**

**Now, if you guys need to know anything, please contact me or ask the other people on the forum.**

**Entries will be due June the 4 unless competitors have disagreements with the date.**

**Nyx- Ice**

**Skullene- City**

**Benedict- Forest**

**Sancho- Desert**


	11. Cal and Lucy

Cal buzzed along in the form of some sort of insect he encountered on his travels. He was glad that this could survive a few holes without dying, but he did wish he could help Quel somehow. She was probably okay, though. She would be around soon to find the next competitor.

Suddenly Cal was encircled by a pink light and vanished when it did. The desert wind blew, eliminating all trace that the shapeshifter had been there at all.

"Quiet an interesting past you have," a black robed being stood in front of a large screen. "Now if you don't mind, change into a bigger form, Cal. It's difficult work trying to heal you in a form this small."

"Who are you?" Cal demanded at the three black hooded things. "Where am I?"

"We are the Judges for Battle Royal," the second being answered. "You are in a spaceship currently in orbit around the Planet Doom where your friend has met a very terrible fate."

"What happened to Quel?" Cal growled, thinking about changing into one of his favorite forms but not considering he was so injured.

"It would be best explained with the video of the incident," the third Judge said, bringing up the battle between Sancho and Quel.

"No," the shapeshifter muttered. "She can't be dead. No. No! You're making it up!"

"Which brings us to why you're here," the first Judge began but was interrupted by Cal transforming into a mind-probing beast. "Oh good, this we can work on."

Cal tried in vain to find what they were afraid of. "I don't understand…"

"Ease yourself, Cal," the second Judge commanded. "Your current form won't find anything. It involves a lot of complex interdimensional science stuff, but in layman's terms we don't really exists here."

"He's going to pass out," the third warned. "Calm him down!"

Cal's world went black. He became aware, after an eternity of lazy colors and dreams, of a steady beeping sound and awoke to find himself floating in a tube filled with healing liquid. He changed back to Quel's preferred liquid being form and looked around.

"He's awake," a voice said.

Cal looked in the direction of the sound and saw the three Judges and a pacing four legged monster that reminded him oddly of an Irken with a bright pink collar around its neck.

"Now, as we were saying," a Judge approached the tube. "We'd like to form an agreement with you involving Round Two. If you agree, in return we will bring Quel back to life and let you both go. The Tallest won't be aware that both of you are alive and we guarantee that you won't be killed."

Cal narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

A glass container rose from the floor. "This is filled with the particles of your friend. Because the gun used only evaporated her, we were able to collect the pieces and store them all here. If we cool it down enough, Quel will return to a liquid state. However, only this container can bring her back seeing as the gun ripped the physiological connection between the pieces apart as well. If she were cooled any other way, you would have a pool of water. Observe."

The glass began to glow and spin. Slowly a bubble of water formed in to center. The tube slowed and dimmed allowing Cal to get a good look at it. It was an eye. Quel's eye to be exact closed as if in sleep.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Excellent," the second being said. "But first, we need you to meet your partner Lucy."

The judge gestured to the green skinned, fanged, orange-eyed monster in the cage.

"That thing is named Lucy?" Cal asked.

"Lucifer would be the full name, but the Overseer prefers him to be called Lucy," the third Judge answered, draining Cal's tube of healing goo. "His history is rather sad, just like yours. Now if you would please give him this."

The judge offered Cal a slice of raw meat. Lucy's eyes and antennae zeroed in on it and he gapped his maw, saliva dripping off his bright green tongue.

"Don't worry," the first seemed to grin at Cal's uncertainty. "He's actually very intelligent, despite his appearance. Lucy was once an Irken soldier."

"How did he become like that?" Cal asked, still not entirely sure he should approach it.

"Well, simply put Lucy became a Defect and fled the Empire," the second began. "Some say while he was gone, he reproduced with a non-Irken somehow. But anyway, he was eventually found and the Control Brains sent him to Vort to be tested on. The Scientists did their best to make him a bloodthirsty death machine; his skin can even repel laser blasts! Unfortunately for them, Lucy can still remember his previous life as an Irken and if he can overcome the terrible hunger that comes with his mutated body or convince the monster to not kill something, he won't kill the thing, though it is easier to kill. We bought him because he was on sale."

"Wait, what?" Cal looked at them confused. "That last sentence just threw me off."

"Just give him the meat and he won't hurt you," the third sighed.

**Name: Cal**

**Species: unknown**

**Age: unknown**

**Forms: water being, mind-reading being that transforms into what the viewer most fears, etc.**

**Fighting style: shapeshifting to use the environment and circumstances to full potential**

**Anything noteworthy: Cal can only shapeshift into something he's seen before so once he sees it, he can become it. Once in the form, he is limited by its abilities. In his mind-reading form, he becomes confused by large amounts of thoughts due to different fears so he goes into an instinctive mode. Cal likes to quote lines from movies during intense, dramatic moments, when it fits. He's quite good.  
**

**Name: Lucifer (a.k.a. Lucy)**

**Species: bioengineered Irken**

**Physical features : green skin, short tail, orange eyes, fangs, green tongue, small triangle at end of each antennae, four clawed limbs that it walks on, no PAK, nostrils on front of head (used only for breathing)**

**Fighting style: hunts using sense of smell and sound then stalks until able to attack**

**Abilities: super strength, super speed, super agile, bioluminescent eyes, super appetite, skin can reflect lasers and is resistant to projectiles**

**Anything noteworthy: Neck cannot bend up. Can be persuaded with food. Will sometimes write in the Irken language if he has eaten a large meal recently. Cannot speak but will make dog-like noises or purr. Protective toward children.**

**If you have any questions regarding the OCs, contact for Cal or me for Lucy.**


	12. TheCrazyGirl's idea

"Have you sent the surprises down to Planet Doom yet?"

One of the black-robed judges looked up from a computer. "Yeah. Why?"

One of the two judges handed the third a thick stack of character files. "These were found in the shifter's quarters."

The third gazed down at the engineered planet. "This contest is proving to be interesting."

**Okay! So as you all know, I'm borrowing Cal from . She sent me her idea of having Cal being able to transform into all of the competitors plus Nny. Here's the story she posted about that: /s/6952144/1/. I don't think I can put links in entries so just put three "w"s and a dot in front of that.**

**Edit: I apologize to everyone. Skool is being evil because it likes to fight before it dies. TheCrazyGirl acctually sent me this long ago.**


	13. One Week until Round Two is Over

"I'm just saying that robots aren't too bad of an idea," one of the judges said to another. "It's a possibility."

"A possibility, yes," the other replied, working the machines to fix the broken neck of the heavily sedated Lucy. "How did that human even snap the neck? I thought Lucy was a super-mutant! Anyway, robots just have too many weaknesses. Sure they can be easily repaired and have no mercy, but just a small electromagnetic pulse and they're done for the count. DONE!"

Lucy was zapped into total consousness by a robotic arm and was beamed down to the planet below by another.

"Yes, but the data on these creatures shows extreme stupidity in quite a few ways," the second countered. "Too easy to defeat if you ask me."

"The whole point of any of these creatures is to have a fatal flaw so that the competitions will not only be interesting, but, most importantly, possible," the first said, folding his cloaked arms. "Or would you rather implant option 'B'?"

The third judge appeared from the shadows. "We are not using option 'B'. Ever."

"At least we can agree on this," two sighed. "Option 'B' was a horrible mistake to even consider."

"Anyway," three diverted the conversation,"how are the competitors handling the surprises?"

"Lucy has been nearly killed several times and Cal has gone mad," one answered.

Three paused shocked for a brief moment. "Well this is an interesting round. And it's only a week until it ends."

"Indeed," said two.

**Wow. It's really interesting how you guys take the circumstances given to you.**

**This is just a reminder that Round Two is nearly over. Only one of you has finished you're entry.**


	14. Round Two Ends Soon

Laughter could be heard resonating from the control room of the _Massive_.

"Did you see the look on her face when that thing attacked her?" Purple guffawed, stuffing his face with donuts.

"Pipe down, something new is going on with the other contestants," Red attempted to ignore his counterpart's laughter.

A little exclamation point appeared in the corner of the television, flashing. Red groaned.

"Accept message," he sighed, allowing the computer to fill the screen with a saluting Irken soldier in Battle Royal uniform.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Purple protested.

"Please forgive the interruption, my Tallest, to your busy schedule," the Irken bowed low. "The Judges have informed me that Round Two will soon be reaching completion and humbly ask you to attend a meeting to discuss preparations for Round Three."

The two Tallest glanced at each other.

"Alright, we'll meet with them," Purple addressed the soldier. "Now be gone with you! I'm missing my shows."

**Okay, people! Round two is soon to be finished. Remember, if you don't submit a completed entry by 11:59 P.M. on the fourth of June 2011 according to the Eastern Standard time zone you will not be allowed to continue on to Round Three.**

**Also, I ask that all judges contact me so that I know you are still available to help in this competition.**

**As always, questions are welcome.**


	15. End of Round Two

**Nyx- will be disqualified if no entry in one week**

**Skullene**

**Benedict**

**Sancho**

Two swirls of pink light appeared on the bridge of one of the Battle Royal ships. Seconds later, the creature Lucy and Cal, shifted to a form similar to Lucy, appeared where the spots of light were. Cal realized he wasn't where he once was and shifted into his water-creature form, whirling around to face the hooded judges.

"What did you pull me out for?" he demanded. "I nearly had him! I-"

"Round two is over," the judge to the left announced, making sure the computer sealed Lucy in a cage with meat.

"As promised, Quel is alive," the judge in the middle gestured to the tube on the side containing what appeared to be a sleeping Quel in it.

Cal calmed the waters that were beginning to rise around him. "I still want to kill him for what he did to her."

"We wouldn't have allowed you to do that even on the planet," the right one said. "However, he still may die yet. We need two contestants to die to go on to round three and another may die in round three."

Cal grinned.

"You may watch their deaths from the television on your cruiser as you go to where you want with Quel," the middle one said. "I advise changing the date for your revenge against the Empire as Quel may be ill from having been ripped apart by the cell then thrown back together."

"You fulfilled your task well and we welcome further alliances between you and us," the judge to the right said, "if you are willing. For now, fair well."

A cruiser blasted off into space as the judges pondered over the fate of the remaining contestants.

**Well this is getting interesting! You guys really surprise me at how you use what I give you.**

**Ryuu-Yamiyo seems to be having technical difficulties and will be given a week to submit her entry. Get to a coffe shop or something! A lot of them have free wi-fi!**

**Anyway, round two is officially over! Time for judging. Remember, judges, use the same format as last time , but remember if the entry has attained bonus points (maximum of ten depending on how well incorporated an injury to the contestant was) please list that separate from the score you have given the entry as any bonus points will be calculated into the final score differently than normal.**

**As always questions are appreciated!**


	16. Lucy's Hungry

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been surprisingly busy. BUT! To make up for it, here's something to entertain you guys.**

Antennae pointed forward, the beast scented the surroundings for prey, neon orange eyes glowing spookily in the dark.

_Sooo hungry….foooood….._

No matter what planet the creatures imported to Doom were originally from, they all feared this drooling death instinctually. It was as though an aura of disaster surrounded him.

_Food….foooood…..delicious…._

This didn't mean Lucifer couldn't catch anything. The creatures had a more pressing enemy than him.

_Bones….and meat….and skin…._

The huge purple creatures stood on dainty chicken legs that ended in webbed claws. Thin fur carpeted them and sprouted in a bright blue crest atop their pear shaped heads supported by a long neck. Three long, thin tails swept at the sand behind them, obliterating tracks. There were about twenty in the herd, including the smaller young ones.

_Delicious…._

Lucifer stuck out like a sore thumb, even though it was night. Not far behind him was the slowly approaching water. Luckily for him, the creatures were more concerned with the alien water them him and didn't notice his steady approach.

_So hungry…_

If Lucifer had pupils, they would have dilated. His muscles tensed and he leapt and clawed up the legs of the screaming beast. It kicked and lashed its tails as the others ran, despite to escape death. Though pinkish blood blossomed from the lashings and his antennae were bombarded by the high pitched screams, Lucifer's bloodlust was rewarded with a bite to the creature's neck. The others only escaped because of his hunger.

_I'm despicable…._

He had swallowed everything, even licking the pale yellow blood from his jaw and claws. He stared toward the sea inching in the distance then at the stars, remembering the promise to his daughter.

_I'll protect you, Maria…._

Lucifer turned toward the center of the continent and began walking.

**I seem to have a weakness for creating aliens. Gonna have to post those on DeviantArt.**

**Poor Lucy! No one fought you much and I felt you were missing out on the fun. Oh well, you were probably enjoying the prey abundance anyway.**

**Everyone managed to submit an entry! *streamers fall down* However Judges are desperately needed so if you see any point them in this direction. Those who want to be Judges and aren't already participating/been eliminated can contact me. I know this is a busy time of year what with skool and all, but please remember this friendly competition next time you have nothing to do and are bored.**

**As you part from this review fed beggar, remember that you are all awesome!**


End file.
